give us that crown
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Princess Reina from the Kousaka family isn't too happy, soon she will have to marry someone she doesn't know, just to save her bloodline. Reina isn't excited about it but then she runs into an unknown person, who she actually knows? [title might change later]
1. Prologue

'Listen Reina-chan, it's very important to care for yourself and make sure you look pretty. One day you'll marry a handsome prince and together you'll rule the kingdom, when people speak about you, they'll talk about the pretty queen. So make sure to always look cute, okay?'

The seven year old Reina of the Kousaka family nods sincerely. 'I understand mom, I'll try my best.'

Her mother smiles and gives her daughter a quick hug. 'Good to hear. Now why don't you go play with Yuuko? Her mom told me she is practicing the trumpet, don't you think that sounds fun?'

Reina doesn't know better and smiles back. 'That sounds really nice mom, I'll go over there now!'

'Reina-chan, this is Kumiko-chan, she is from the Oumae family. She is visiting our kingdom with her father and sister, why don't you show her you room and your toys?' Father asks his daughter. Reina nods and sticks her hand out to the brown-haired.

The girl takes her hand and follows her quietly. Reina isn't sure what she should say, this feels awkward.

'So, how old are you?' she decides to ask.  
'I'm ten,' Kumiko replies shyly.  
Reina smiles. 'I'm also ten! Do you like music?'  
'I play the Euph sometimes, it's pretty fun!' Kumiko answers, less shy now.  
'I play the trumpet, let's try to play a duet!'

Sixteen year old Reina sighs as she stares out of the window of her room. She can see the people outside, crawling on the floor far beneath her like ants. Everyone is preparing for a festival.

Reina doesn't like festivals. It's the same thing every year, arrogant assholes knock each other out in an attempt to win her heart. No, the only thing Reina likes about festivals is the music.

'Dear,' mother has appeared at her door. 'Why won't you come out? Suuichi from the Tsukamoto family is going into battle with Nobaru from Taki soon, you like them, don't you?'

The raven-haired rolls her eyes. 'No, mother. I don't like them, you know I dislike festivals. I'll come when the music starts.' Reina replies. She knows she shouldn't talk like this to her mother but it's frustrating, boys suck and yet her parents keep shoving them in her face.

'Reina, please.'

Reina can feel her left eye twitch. Her mother stopped saying Reina-chan ages ago. Probably after Reina had kicked some dude's balls.

'Okay, fine,' Reina huffs. 'Give me a minute to get ready.'

Her mother nods satisfied and walks off.

Reina looks at herself in her mirror. She can see that her eyebrows show that she's pissed off. But she doesn't care, let the people know that she doesn't want to be there. Reina plans on making it rough for her parents until she has to get married, which probably will be sooner than later.

Slowly Reina starts her way down the stairs. She stops at the kitchen, trying to waste time. But everyone is too busy with their food to have time to talk to her. She stops at the stables but no horses are there, all are at the festival.

So to the festival it is.

Reina scans over the place in an attempt to find her friend Yuuko. Well friend is a big word. They know each other. After Reina won a competition Yuuko really wanted to win, they didn't really talk anymore. But Yuuko was better than watching guys.

But before Reina manages to find her 'friend', her father has found her.

'Honey, why don't you come with me? Taki's and Tsukamoto's battle is about to start, they asked me to give your hand to the winner but I'm not too sure.' Her father says. Reina grunts. 'I'll chop of my hand for them, not marry them, no way.'

Her father sighs as he runs a hand through his greying hair. 'Honey, let's not talk about this now at this place, okay?'

Reina sets her teeth. It's always dear, honey, sweetie. It's only Reina when her parents want her to do what they want her to do.

'Go suck an egg dad, no way I'm going to marry one of those losers, boys are the worst!' Reina shouts before running off.

She has no idea where she is running. She has ripped off a part of her dress a while ago, it was only getting in the way.

But her running comes to an end when she bumps into someone, hard.

Reina lands on the ground on her butt. She blinks in confusion and looks up. Above her is someone in armor.

'Oh my donuts, I'm sorry, I didn't see you!' the person says panicked. The voice sounds metallic because they are still wearing their helm.

'It, it's okay,' Reina manages to say. 'I wasn't looking either.'

The person laughs, Reina can hear they are still nervous.  
'I'll buy you some food later to apologize, I now have to battle with Itchy Shoe.' The person then says.

Reina frowns. 'Itchy… Shoe?'

'I, I'll explain that one later, I really have to go now, sorry again!' The person shouts as they climb atop of their horse and run off.

Somehow, Reina has fallen for someone whose gender she doesn't know nor their name. Life is strange.

Guess who is alive and changed their name from Ruelf to eleventiredgays? Me. I'm going to try to write more chapters for this :D!


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I thought I put in separators in the last chapter but clearly I did not I am very sorry for that mess and also some stories are like so fucking short I just can't write any longer I don't know maybe I'm sick (no, homosexuality isn't a disease) but I'll try harder in the future so hope ya'll enjoy please give me reviews because I'm a slut for reviews and recognition thank**

 **xxx**

Reina has forgotten about how she said her father should suck an egg. She remembers it when she sees him, looking around with a really, really pissed off expression. She tries to sneak away but it's already too late.

'Reina, here, now!' he roars, pointing at the ground in front of him.

With hesitation, Reina walks to her father. She can feel the eyes of the people on her but she keeps her chin up and only locks eyes with her father. His eyes are cold. Colder than Reina remembers them to be.

'We will talk about that egg saying later. Right now we are going to watch the battle between Tsukamoto and Taki. Whoever wins will marry you and don't you dare insult me by saying that I should suck a chicken.' He says. Reina knows she can't go against him. She only nods and follows him.

xx

She isn't sure when she realised boys just weren't her thing. Maybe it was when Nobaru threw bugs at her, maybe it was when she saw her father naked. Reina just doesn't feel attracted to boys. But she has to marry a boy one day.

'There they are. Pay attention.' Reina hears her father hiss next to her. Her head snaps up and she watches the two knights appear at the field.

Her father himself calls out their names and tells them the rules, what doesn't surprise Reina that much honestly. But she grits her teeth when her father says, 'Whoever wins, will marry my daughter.'

The boys check their spears and armor for the last time. It's boring. Reina plays with her hair. She thinks back to the mysterious knight. Would they come to fight today?

Reina doesn't look up when the boys clack their tongues and get their horses to move. Reina doesn't look up when grass flies around from the hooves of the horses. Reina doesn't look when the public cheers.

She is afraid to look up when she hears a thud and a final cheer. Someone has won.

Reina forces herself to look up now. Next to her is her father, his hands tightly gripped around his armrests. She follows his gaze.

Okay. Both Nobaru and Suuichi are on the ground. That's weird, did they both use enough force to kick the other off their horse? No wait, is that another knight?

The public is quiet, her father and mother are gritting their teeth.

'It's her.' Mother mumbles as she shakes her head. Reina looks at her. 'Who is her?'

'You met her once,' Father answers for his wife. 'Kumiko from Oumae. Honestly she was so shy and sweet, now she goes around wherever Tsukamoto goes to taunt him or something, such a pest.'

Reina looks to the knight. She recognizes that horse.

Okay, so she just ran into a random person and somehow fell in love with them without knowing their face or gender. Now it turns out that person is a girl? Reina needs a break.

Now the knight is taking of her helmet. Thick curls are revealed, an adorable freckled face. Reina remembers those freckles and curls.

'Screw you, Itchy Shoe, I win!' Kumiko yells with a satisfied grin.


	3. Chapter 2

Reina sips from her apple juice. She glances at the brunette next to her.

'So, how bad did my father punish you?' Reina asks in a hushed tone. She isn't actually allowed to talk or interact with others right now until her father has decided how to punish her for her several bad deeds.

Kumiko looks up from her plate filled with food. 'Ah, not much. My father will probably pissed but hey, how could I know that Itchy Shoe was battling someone for some girl's hand?' Kumiko explains, rolling her eyes at the last part.

'Actually,' Reina says, 'They were in battle for me.'

'Oh donuts I am sorry!' Kumiko immediately apologies.  
But Reina smiles at her. 'No, no, it's okay. I'm not happy with it but my father just has to act like an asshole.

Reina raises a brow when Kumiko grins. 'Is something funny?'

'No, it's just that,' Kumiko stops talking for a second because a giggle can't be held back. 'It's just that you talk really rough for a princess and you have grass in your hair.'

Quickly, Reina runs a hand through her hair. She feels her cheeks turn hot when she notices the green strands. 'Thanks for pointing that out I guess..' she mumbles.

Kumiko smiles. 'No problem.' Then she scratches her chin. 'So I kinda forgot to introduce myself earlier on,' Kumiko sticks her hand out to Reina. 'My name is Kumiko, Kumiko from Oumae. I think we played together some time long ago.'

Reina cocks her head to the side. Memories flash before her. 'Oh. You're right! That really was long ago.'

The conversation starts to die down. Reina plays with the ripped edges of her dress. She should go and put on some different clothes when she remembers something else.

'So Kumiko, why were you in armor anyway? Aren't only dudes supposed to like, fight?' she asks.

Kumiko hums. 'Rules are made to be broken y'know? I've started training when I was like, eleven. So pretty soon after I met you. But Itchy Shoe told me that he was going to train so I decided I was going to defeat him as many times as I could.'

Reina chuckles. 'You give good nicknames. Explain to me some time why you call Tsukamoto Itchy Shoe, okay?' Reina then asks. 'I'm going to change into another dress, this one isn't really fitting anymore.'

'Sure, I'll tell you next time, I'm leaving soon.' Kumiko replies with a smile.

Reina can feel her smile fade. That's right. Kumiko will leave again, back to her own place. She just met the girl again, she felt comfortable around her somehow, no way that she was letting her go so easily.

'If you want to you can stay a little longer?' Reina offers. 'I can fix a place for you to sleep and a stable for your horse!'

Kumiko scratches her chin again, Reina is afraid she will scratch through her skin someday.  
'Well, that does sound nice,' Kumiko mumbles. 'And it's not that my dad will be really happy to see me after I pissed your dad off,' she continues. 'Sure, I'll stay!'

Reina claps her hands. 'Awesome!'

xxx

 **I am sorry that this took long like, how hard is it to write some words lmao anyway, my school is starting up soon so hallelujah**


	4. Chapter 3

'Okay, so this is your room, mine is right across of yours so if you need anything, just come to me or ask someone of the staff.' Reina explains as she shows Kumiko her room.

'Thanks again for letting me stay,' Kumiko says with a bright smile.

Reina tries not to clutch to her heart after seeing that billion yen smile. 'N-no problem,' she squeaks out. 'It's a pleasure!'

Kumiko waves at her as Reina walks away. Then Reina stops.

'Kumiko?'  
'What's up?'  
'Would you maybe,' Reina purses her lips, 'Would you maybe help me with sword training sometime?'

Kumiko smiles again, even brighter. 'Yes, of course! Just come to me tomorrow morning at like, ten and I'll help you with the basics. Wear something simple.'

Reina nods and this time really enters her room.

Xxx

'Reina, I said simple. With simple I do not mean a 'cheap' dress, I mean something with pants that can get dirty.' Kumiko says with a sigh as she pushes Reina back inside of her room.  
'Show me your closet, I'll help you pick something.'

With an embarrassed groan, Reina shows Kumiko her closet.

'Spice you have a lot of clothes,' Kumiko exclaims as she looks inside. 'How many pants do you own?'

Reina tips her chin. 'I don't know, maybe one from when I was five or something?'

Kumiko mumbles something beneath her breath. Then she looks up. 'I'm gonna grab a pair of my spare pants, do you have a decent shirt or something?' Reina nods. 'Okay good, I'll be back in a second.' Kumiko says before leaving.

Xxx

Reina feels strange. Why does she feel so happy that Kumiko's muscular arms are exposed to her and why is she happy that Kumiko is whispering instructions into her ear while showing her how she needs to lift the sword, leaning into her back.

'- Did you understand that part Reina?' Kumiko asks, interrupting her thoughts.

'I totally heard everything yes.' Reina lies with a sweet smile. 'Like this, right?'

Somehow Reina manages to grab the edge of the sword. The sharp metal cuts through her thin skin. She yelps as she drops the sword, on her right foot.

xxx

Reina pouts as Kumiko cools her hurt foot with some ice. 'I thought handling a sword was supposed to be easy, why is to hard?' she whines as she glances at Kumiko through half-closed eyes.

'It isn't so easy, Reina. But I don't have to tell you that, you just experienced it yourself. I'm in no way better than the others, I haven't been fighting for so long, really!' Kumiko says as she smiles at Reina. Reina can feel her cheeks flush.  
'I, I see. Guess I better keep trying huh.'

The brunette with the ice fist pumps. 'Yes Reina, yes! That is the way to get there!'

Reina cannot help but grin after seeing Kumiko getting excited. 'Shall we try again?' she asks.

Kumiko nods. 'Sounds good, just don't drop the sword on your foot again.'

XXX

 **I am alive but school, Christ Christ, why  
Anyway yeah, another short one but ay, dorky reina action yo **


End file.
